Melted Ice
by Jaggie 107
Summary: Mac proves loyal to Harm … and a lot more! A concluding chapter, because someone asked!
1. Chapter 1

Title : Melted Ice

Author : Jaggie 107

Disclaimer : JAG/NCIS characters belong to DPB, CBS and Paramount. I hope all parties will allow me to have fun for a little while, and replace them all when I'm done. Thank you.

Rating : T (I think!) Some language!

Spoilers : Series 8

Summary : Mac proves loyal to Harm…and a lot more!

Notes : I'm not sure of actual titles/SOP's in the 'Brig', so I'm pleading insanity and creative license, all at the same time.

* * *

**_Hello from me! As I'm on vacation I don't have my usual database to refer to, so some details may be sketchy… I've tried to find out as much info as possible through the net for this story. The idea came to me while I was out around the poolside, and I just had to write it down. Just an idea on what I would like to have happened if Mac had disobeyed the Admiral's order about visiting Harm in the Brig. There is no Paraguay, and hence no Mattie, in this story. Even better, there's no Webb…

* * *

_**

**Navy Brig**

**DC**

**Detention Building**

Images of troubled dark eyes, eyes holding unasked questions, crossed his mind as he lay with his eyes closed. It had only been a day, but already he missed her. From his arrest at NCIS to his having met the defense counsel appointed to him, he had wanted – _needed_ – to talk to Mac. To explain.

"Rabb! You have a visitor."

Harm opened his eyes at the sound of his name being called. Turning his head without actually getting to his feet, he watched as the Brig Detention Officer approached his cell.

"On your feet."

"I haven't been convicted yet, which still makes me a senior officer. _Your_ senior officer, to be exact, Lieutenant."

"Of course, but you're in there, and I'm not. _Sir_."

Harm bit down on another retort and closed his eyes again, trying to recapture those brown eyes.

"It's a female officer, Rabb."

"My lawyer? I don't have anything more to add to my statement, except that I'm innocent."

"Not your lawyer. This one's a Marine, and…" Before the man could finish his sentence Harm was on his feet.

Mac? It _had_ to be!

**Detention Building**

**Interview Room**

"Hi, Sailor."

"Hi," Harm answered. He _was_ pleased to see Mac, but he was also a little disappointed that it had taken her till now to visit.

"I'm sorry, Harm. It took me forever to get the information out of your defense counsel," Mac tried to explain. "I thought Singer was retentive…"

Harm glanced up at Mac in surprise at the comment, and caught the flicker of dismay cross her face.

"Harm, that was insensitive. I'm sor…" she began, but Harm waved her apology off, assuring her it wasn't necessary. There had been no love lost between Lauren Singer and her co-workers, and although her death had been tragic, it would be more of a duty for many to attend her funeral than a desire to mourn a friend. Still…Mac felt she could have been more tactful, and was about to point that out when Harm spoke up.

"I don't understand. You knew I was in the Brig."

"Not initially," Mac began. "All we heard was that NCIS had linked you and Sergei to Singer's death somehow, and then nothing. The Admiral didn't even know, Harm!" Harm relented as he caught the look in Mac's eyes. Those brown eyes that had haunted his dreams long before his night in the Brig.

"Is he likely to come see me?"

Mac shook her head in the negative. "All he did was warn us not to go near you, or this case, until we knew more."

Harm raised an eyebrow, as he asked her a question. "So, you're disobeying orders?"

Mac grinned in response, answer enough for Harm, and he smiled for the first time since his incarceration.

"Do you know Coleman?" he asked Mac, wondering if she had heard of his appointed defense counsel before. As he waited for her response he took a seat at the corner of the conference table. The nearest he dared get. Contact between inmates and visitors was an offence. He shook his head as he realized Mac was speaking to him.

"No, I don't. But her record is supposed to be very good. I can find out more, if you want?"

"Nah," Harm shrugged, shaking his head. "Just the thought that it might be scarier than her briefcase puts me off!"

"Her briefcase?" Mac was puzzled, and it showed on her face. Harm grinned in response.

"She must have a dozen pens in her case and each one is color-coded to a folder. Ugh!" Harm gave a mock shiver, and Mac laughed with him.

"So, Sailor, when do you get bailed?" Mac leaned forward in her seat a little, aware also of the no-touch rules. Harm's cold response left her reeling.

"I don't. No grounds. My fingerprints are on her car, and it's my writing on the bar napkin found in her pocket." Harm paused, closing his eyes as his shoulders sagged. "Jeez, Mac, she was a frigid bitch, but I would never have harmed her!" Harm's tone bothered Mac; it was almost a monotone. No real emotion showed in his voice or on his usually-expressive face.

"I know, Harm…" Mac's tone softened at the bleak look Harm gave her, and then she fell silent, watching him. Silent for only a moment, though.

"Harm?"

"Yes?"

"You said you left your fingerprints. You _admit_ to it?"

"Of course. I had no reason not to. I met Singer at Benzinger's, and then I followed her out to her car. I waited while she rang Sergei."

"NCIS have only one set of prints from the bridge on the Potomac. Singer's. Harm, don't you _see?"_ Mac ignored the no-touch rule without thought as she grabbed Harm's arms, shaking him a little. "_You_ admitted to being with her! _You_ admitted to writing on that napkin!"

"So?" Harm murmured, still not sure of Mac's intent. "It's not much to go on."

"So?" Mac practically squealed in frustration, still holding on to Harm. "_Harm_, it's enough for reasonable doubt, and enough to get you released on your own recognizance!"

Harm caught on fast, and then wondered why his lawyer hadn't done the same. Mac watched his face as the thoughts raced through his mind.

"What's going on in there, Sailor?" she asked. "You wondering why your counsel didn't say the same?"

Harm grinned at that and pointed his finger at Mac, a familiar gesture she knew meant that he was back on track.

"Hang in there, Harm. I'll be back with your release papers." Mac didn't say it to him, but she also intended to have a 'word' with Harm's counselor while she was on a roll!

**Detention Building**

**Interview Room**

**Same Day**

True to her word, Mac returned with the requisite paperwork, and the Admiral's blessing. As she told Harm, after chewing her out for disobeying an order, the Admiral smiled, said he '…should have known better…', and then told her to 'bring Harm home.'

"He made that an order, Sailor!"

**Harm's Apartment**

**DC**

An hour after his release from the Brig, Harm was seated on his couch, facing Mac. There was a stilted silence, following Mac's enthusiastic re-telling of how she tore a strip off Faith Coleman for not having Harm released the day before. As she recounted the tale, she remembered the look of horror on the other woman's face.

Flashback…

"_With all due respect, ma'am, I was only doing my duty!" Faith Coleman had tried to defend her actions in the face of one very irate Marine! _

"_With all due respect, counselor, your first duty is to your client, and you failed Commander Rabb miserably! He spent over 24 hours incarcerated in the Brig! That is reprehensible! He's a decorated Naval Officer!"_

"_He's charged with murder, ma'am." _

"_He's innocent until proved guilty, Coleman. You might want to remember that, or there could be grounds for a mis-trial, and you can be sure you wouldn't get a second chance to screw with his future."_

"_You would have me removed from the case?"_

"_Without hesitation!" Mac couldn't bring herself to use Coleman's title, as it almost seemed an insult to Harm. "Something to think about, while I go and get the Commander released."_

"_To your custody, ma'am? Isn't that a little unethical?"_

"_Commander Rabb is being released on his own recognizance, which is a fact that Admiral Chegwidden has been appraised of. I'd tread carefully, if I were you. One more slip-up in Commander Rabb's defense and it won't just be me you have to face in the courtroom."_

_With that comment hanging in the air between them, Mac had left the bullpen and returned to the Brig._

End Flashback.

Mac's thoughts returned to the here and now, and she was unsure of what to do next. Realizing her cup was empty, she placed it on the end table and got to her feet.

"I guess I'd better be getting home. You going to be okay?"

"Fine…I…Mac?"

"Yes?"

"How come you're not going back to JAG today?"

"I…ah…" Mac realized she had let slip that the Admiral had let her secure early to sort out getting Harm released. The uncertainty between the two of them, however, had prompted her to leave Harm in peace for a little while, to come to terms with his future. Whatever it was, she wanted so desperately to be a part of it, but didn't know how to tell Harm. _Nothing new in that, she thought with a wry smile._

"Mac? " Harm prompted, getting to his feet at the same time, and coming to stand in front of her. Not close enough to be touching, but close enough to be a threat to Mac's equilibrium!

"I don't have to be in the office until tomorrow morning. Same for you. The only stipulation the Admiral has is that you don't antagonize Gibbs too much," Mac murmured, giving Harm an almost-shy grin.

"Would you…stay here? I mean…we could order something. I don't think either of us has had a full meal today, have we?"

"I guess…that would be nice…" Mac agreed, and picked up her cup to take it to the sink in the kitchen. Harm's hand closed over hers as she held the cup, and he pried it out of her hand, replacing it on the end table as he moved to take both her hands in his. "Harm?" Mac's voice was almost a whisper as she raised her eyes to his.

"All I thought about in there…" he began, and Mac knew he was talking about his time in the Brig as he continued to talk. "All I _could_ think about was you, Mac. I saw so many questions in your eyes when I left JAG yesterday, and I wanted to answer them for you. I wanted you to understand what happened between myself and Singer, and her involvement with Sergei."

"Why did you ask Tracey Manetti to investigate Singer?"

"Instead of you?" Harm murmured, touching a fingertip to Mac's chin, yet unaware of just exactly what he was doing. Mac, however, was not so unaffected. "I didn't want to compromise you, Mac. If anything had turned up to implicate either Sergei or myself, I didn't want NCIS coming down on you. Gibbs is a single-minded bastard, and he won't stop until he finds the truth."

"Like you?" Mac ventured, attempting vainly to get her breathing under control.

Harm grinned, but shook his head also. "No. Not like me. At least, I hope not. I don't recall you ever calling me a single-minded bastard."

"I know your parentage, Harm, but as for being single-minded…" Mac let the words trail, and was rewarded with a wider smile.

"Okay, so I'm a little single-minded. _Sometimes…_" Harm admitted, and Mac smiled in return.

"It hurt some, Harm. I thought you didn't…" Mac began, and Harm finished her sentence.

"Trust you?"

"Want me…" Mac spoke at the same time, and both of them fell silent in surprise at each other's words. Harm was the first to recover.

"Oh, Mac…_Sarah_…I trust you with my life, and I _want_ you…"

"I don't remember a time when I didn't…" Mac admitted, and then her words faded as Harm spoke again.

"I love you, Sarah…forgive me for being such an idiot…all this time."

"You sure know how to throw a curveball, Sailor…" Mac whispered, tears forming in her eyes as Harm pulled her close, wrapping her in a safe embrace, her head pillowed on his chest, his heartbeat beneath her cheek. A few seconds later she moved far enough back in his arms to take a look up at his face. "I love you too, Harm…"

Harm wondered, in the seconds before he acted on his impulse, if Mac would deck him where he stood, or at least let him live long enough to do what he was about to…until Mac took the impulse away from him, and brought her mouth to his instead! As they parted, for want of oxygen, Mac managed to utter words that echoed the Admiral's sentiment.

"_Welcome home, Harm…"

* * *

_

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Melted Ice

Author : Jaggie 107

Disclaimer : JAG/NCIS characters belong to DPB, CBS and Paramount. I hope all parties will allow me to have fun for a little while, and replace them all when I'm done. Thank you.

Rating : T (I think!) Some language!

Spoilers : Series 8

Summary : Mac proves loyal to Harm…and a lot more!

Notes : I don't have the exact dialogue for the conversation between Harm and Harriet that happened on screen, so I've winged it and hope it's as close to the original as possible. I just thought it was such a cute scene, and entirely appropriate for Harm to watch out for such a close friend. They had shared grief over the loss of baby Sarah previously, and so it isn't out of place for him to worry about Harriet now.

* * *

Thanks for all your wonderful reviews and comments, but I regret I can't access the reviews feature right now to add to this chapter, so I'll put everything on the next (and last!) chapter. I could hold the chapter over for a while longer, but I'm sure you don't want that!

* * *

**JAG Headquarters**

**Next Day**

If anyone noticed that Commander Rabb and Colonel Mackenzie arrived in one car, they made no obvious comment. It was a bittersweet welcome that met Harm when he entered the bullpen behind Mac. Harriet was the first to greet him, and he returned her restrained welcome with a brief hug. Not quite protocol, but Harriet was unconcerned by the possible repercussions if someone were to point out the oversight. No-one did. As the well-wishers returned to duty stations, Harm gave Mac a reassuring smile and headed for his own office. The sight that met him was a scene of devastation. Files and boxes were strewn around the room. His personal items were in a box on top of a file cabinet; the model of his Stearman lying crookedly on the top of the box. Dropping his briefcase in a gap on his desk, and laying his cover on top of that, he picked up the airplane model and turned it in his hands. The silence in the room was broken by a discreet cough, and the voice of his long-time friend. Sturgis Turner entered the room.

"We tried to minimize the fallout. NCIS and IA are hardly what you would call

'tidy', I'm afraid. Harriet did most of the work."

"In her condition?" Harm looked surprised, spotting the Lieutenant in question at her desk in the bullpen, sitting down in her chair and rubbing at her distended stomach in an unconsciously soothing gesture.

Sturgis laughed, shaking his head. "No. I should rephrase – Harriet directed operations while Bud and I followed orders."

"Ah, now that makes sense." Harm put the model down on the bookshelf in its former place, and began to lift other items out of the box that Harriet had deemed personal items. As he did this, Sturgis spoke.

"I hope Mac gave you our message?" Harm cocked his head at Sturgis's words, contemplating what he had said. Sturgis continued, and Harm nodded then, understanding the direction Sturgis was going in.

"It was appreciated, Sturg. I know you couldn't all come to the Brig; I'm glad it was Mac who came."

Sturgis nodded, knowing that nothing would have dissuaded Mac from going to visit Harm, orders be damned! As he watched Harm replace some items on the bookshelf, and some on his desk, he asked the obvious question.

"What happens now?"

"I'm not sure. I'm out on bail, but the charges have still got to be addressed. I'll face a court-martial, and hope that I can prove I didn't kill Singer."

"I can't believe there is still doubt, bro!"

"I'm trying not to dwell on it, you know? But it's hard to believe that this could have gone so far!"

"Does NCIS have any idea on the paternity of the Lieutenant's baby?" Sturgis asked Harm, but the answer to his question came from the Admiral, standing in the doorway. Both Harm and Sturgis came to attention, and they were waved down as the Admiral came forward to shake Harm's hand.

"Welcome back, Commander. I appreciate your being in the office, but under the circumstances I can't assign cases to you at this time."

"I understand, sir. It will give me time to rearrange my office…" Harm tailed off, and Chegwidden nodded in somber reflection around the room. Bringing his gaze back to Harm's face, he allowed a small smile.

"I trust you'll spend some time working on your defense?"

"Absolutely, sir. The Colonel, and Commander Turner, along with the Roberts'..." Harm waved a hand around to indicate the people he had mentioned, smiling as he saw Mac appear at the Admiral's shoulder.

"Sir?" Mac addressed the Admiral, and he turned to face her.

"You need me for something, Colonel?"

"Sir, I have to be out of the office for a while. I have been requested to go to the Pentagon. The SecNav's office? Do you know what it might be about, sir?" Mac was reluctant to leave Harm's side right now, even to go into DC, and the request from the Pentagon had come out of the blue. The Admiral shook his head.

"I have no idea, Colonel. I suggest you go – take the pool car, and driver – and then get back here as soon as you can. If it's the SecNav's office, I guess it could just be your turn to be Secretary Sheffield's messenger."

"I could do without it, sir," Mac groused good-naturedly, and Chegwidden smiled, knowing she wanted to stay close to Headquarters until Harm's case was heard at court-martial.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that, Colonel. I'll inform Coates that you are out of the office for the time being. Report as soon as you return."

"Yes, sir." Mac acknowledged, and then watched as Chegwidden took his leave and returned to his office, via PO Coates' desk. Sturgis excused himself also, promising to come back and help out with filing when he had a free moment or two. Mac glanced around the office and her eyes settled on the Stearman before returning to focus on Harm. The blinds in his office had been closed since Harm had left to go to NCIS Headquarters, and Mac took advantage of this fact, pushing the door closed behind her as she stepped fully into the room.

"Are you planning on doing something, Colonel?" Harm teased, but stood down when he saw the somber look on Mac's face. "Sarah?"

Mac managed a small smile at the sound of her given name. Since the night before, and their mutual declarations, Harm had used her given name as often as possible. Shaking her head gently, she put a finger up to his lips.

"I don't want to leave you…something doesn't feel right, Harm."

"You won't be long. It's only into DC; not like driving down to Norfolk. You'll be back in a couple of hours."

"A lot can happen in a 'couple of hours', Harm!" Mac protested, but Harm soothed her with his words and his low voice. There was no way he would ever dismiss her 'feelings', especially as she had been able to use her unusual talents to save his life, and he reassured her that he would still be there when she returned from DC.

Despite Mac's continued uneasiness she returned from her journey to find Harm still in his office, blinds now opened, and still working to restore order to his room and its contents. Standing in his doorway, she watched as he worked – lifting boxes of files, the muscles in his body showing as the material stretched over his back, round his arms , over his six, and down his legs. His uniform molded to him like a second skin, causing Mac to tilt her lips at her fanciful thoughts. Or perhaps they were something more than fanciful…

"You planning on standing there, ogling me, all afternoon?" Harm asked conversationally, stopping to look at her over the box in his arms. He grinned at the blush that stained her cheeks, caught out as she had been.

"In your dreams, Sailor. I just got back."

"Sure you did," Harm retorted, and added softly. "Remember, Marine, I always know when you're near…" to which Mac nodded in acceptance. It was true – Harm may not share her abilities, but he had an uncanny sense of her presence sometimes.

"So…what've you got planned for tonight? You don't have much in the way of food in your place…" Mac began, but Harm grinned and pointed his finger.

"What you mean is that I don't have much in the way of _your_ kind of food. Want to come to the market with me?"

"We'll have two cars, Harm," Mac responded, pointing out that now Harm was back at JAG, he could drive himself home. He had been taken to NCIS in Gibbs' vehicle, leaving his own SUV in the parking lot outside Headquarters.

"Well, I could leave mine here for another day…" Harm began, and then shook his head, as if negating the next thought before it became spoken. For all that they had spent the night before together at Harm's apartment, it was still presumptuous of him to think that Mac would want to spend every waking, and sleeping, moment with him! He was serious about the direction their lives were now going, and he wasn't prepared to shatter the fragility of their new relationship by taking _anything_ for granted.

"Harm, I can practically hear the wheels going around in your head," Mac mused, giving him a soft smile. "Would you like to have din…" she began to ask, and laughed in surprise as Harm interrupted her.

"Would it be too fast for you if I said 'yes' now?"

"What? No thinking it through? Who are you, and what've you done with my partner?" Mac joked, giving Harm a look of mock-horror.

"Very funny…" Harm began, and glanced over Mac's shoulder to the bullpen beyond, before leaning over and touching his finger to the tip of her nose. "In lieu of a kiss," he murmured, and gave her a hint of her future with him in the look in his eyes. It could always…_would_ always be like this now, she knew. Loving, and being loved by this man, was all she wanted – along with the great career, and the comfortable shoes! Reluctantly Mac drew herself back to the conversation, and in particular to the unspoken question Harm had asked along with the spoken one.

"It couldn't be _fast_ enough…"

Harm looked at Mac as he heard her answer, and he grinned as he recognized her meaning. It was going to be an interesting relationship, he knew without doubt, but it was also a faithful one – seven years had already proved that – and knowing they would be in the same bed at the end of the day, wherever they were, he was going to be a very happy man!

"I'd…ah…better get in to see the Admiral. He was right; I was the appointed gofer for the SecNav. It would seem since he disposed of Lindsay he's taken to using our offices as his own private staff pool." Mac had already half-turned to leave Harm's room.

"Not for much longer," Harm responded, pulling some files out of a box and stacking them alongside other piles on his desk.

"What do you mean?" Turning back to look at him, Mac waited patiently until Harm lifted his dark head.

"Not that I put much stock in scuttlebutt, but you never know…I've heard that Manetti is in line to replace Lindsay."

"Manetti? How come? I know her father is a friend of the SecNav, but that's hardly been her step up the ladder. To her credit, Tracey's always been sure to steer clear of her father's connections."

"I know that, and I'm not pointing fingers. Just something I heard, that's all."

"Okay…" Mac responded, and then smiled. "So, you going to be here when I get finished with the Admiral?"

Harm nodded, waving a hand over the files, boxes and paraphernalia in his room, silently acknowledging that he wasn't going anywhere. Mac nodded in equally silent response, and left his office, heading across the bullpen to talk to PO Coates.

Harm took a moment to watch her walk away, and he would have sworn she knew, swaying her hips just a little more than usual…

When Harm's gaze returned to his office, he passed over the staff in the bullpen with a cursory glance, and then focused on one in particular. Harriet was seated again, rubbing her stomach with more force, and with her feet propped up on a second chair. Putting the files in his hand down on his desk he left his office and walked over to Harriet.

"Lieutenant? You okay?"

Harriet looked up at Harm, and nodded, biting her lip to stem the ever-present tears. Hormones were hell, she decided, moreso when she was pregnant, and _especially_ when she was feeling so out of sorts with herself. It had hit her hard when she had learned of Lauren Singer's fate, and that of her unborn child. Feeling somewhat responsible for the fact that Singer had decided to continue with the pregnancy, it made Harriet question the wisdom of her decision to try and talk the woman out of the termination she had planned. In her heart, Harriet knew, the baby's life would have been ended anyway, but with the choice made to have her baby, Singer had opted to change her life, and for her to have died as she had, Harriet felt the loss two-fold. Bringing her thoughts, and her tears, under control, Harriet sniffed and then smiled at Harm.

"I'm fine, sir." Harm nodded, about to turn away, and then Harriet sniffed again. Turning back, he knelt down, resting one hand against the arm of her chair.

"Harriet, what is it?"

"Sir…Harm…I just, you know…I love being pregnant, and I put up with the big belly, and the swollen ankles, and the whole nine months…but after all I've been through, with little AJ and then baby Sarah, you'd think _Someone Upstairs_ would cut me some slack, you know?" Harriet swiped at her nose, and gave Harm a rare pitiful look. Patting her hand as he got to his feet, Harm gave her one of his famed smiles, to which she couldn't help but respond with a watery laugh and a smile of her own.

"Harriet, have you eaten yet?"

"No…sir," Harriet remembered protocol at the last moment, and addressed Harm officially.

"Then would you like to join me in the cafeteria? My treat."

Harriet gave Harm a grateful smile, but shook her head at the same time.

"I'd love to, sir, but I don't think I can make it all the way down…sir? Harm! Sir, what are you doing?" Harriet squealed as Harm lifted her legs gently off the supporting chair, placed them on the circular bar of her own chair base, and turned the whole chair around to face the double glass doors of the JAG Ops floor. When it became clear what Harm's actual intention was, Harriet settled back with a giggle, and then another squeal as he pushed her out through the doors and into the conveniently open elevator. As Harm turned the chair around to face the doors when they would re-open, he saw Mac's face as she appeared in the bullpen with Jennifer Coates, both drawn by Harriet's happy outburst. With a smile and a wave, he pointed down and then to his mouth, indicating exactly where he was taking Harriet. He caught Mac's nod and smile as the doors closed.

**Mac's Apartment**

**Georgetown**

**Same Day**

"That was a nice thing you did today, Harm. Harriet told me you took her mind off everything with your 'surprise' lunch."

Mac was leaning back against Harm's chest, her head tucked under his chin, and she moved slightly to look up at him, dropping a gentle kiss on his jaw.

"It seemed the right thing to do, and it's not like I didn't have time on my hands," Harm shrugged, dropping a kiss in return on Mac's head, taking in the scent of her shampoo as he did so.

"It meant a lot to her."

"She told me that this pregnancy was getting her down some," Harm acknowledged, and Mac nodded her head in agreement, and added something more.

"It has something to do with Singer, too."

Harm lifted his head at that statement, and looked at Mac with a question in his eyes. Mac took a deep breath, and told him what Harriet had told her, about feeling responsible for the death of the unborn baby.

"I don't see how, Mac. Singer was going to terminate the pregnancy anyway! That's what she told me…_that's_ why I said I'd take the baby…" Harm's voice rose slightly, and Mac pushed herself up in his arms, turning to touch his face.

"You wanted to keep the baby? Why? It wasn't yours…" Mac faltered slightly, not because she believed Harm to be the father – she just _knew_ he wasn't – but because she suddenly realized Harm's desire to save the child was because _he_ believed he was related somehow. _Sergei!_

"I think…I thought Sergei was the father," Harm voiced her unspoken word, and gave her a long look, taking in her dark hair, her deep brown eyes, and her soft mouth. No-one seeing her like this would take this Sarah Mackenzie to be the squared-away Marine who knew hand to hand combat, could field strip a rifle and reassemble it in record time, and had served in war-zone deployment. "God, Sarah, I love you…" he murmured, leaning in to seal his lips to hers in a soft, questioning kiss, to which she responded in kind. When they broke for need of air, Mac lifted her head slightly to whisper in his ear, and then they kissed again, and again…

_I love you too…_

_

* * *

_

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

Title : Melted Ice

Author : Jaggie 107

Disclaimer : JAG/NCIS characters belong to DPB, CBS and Paramount. I hope all parties will allow me to have fun for a little while, and replace them all when I'm done. Thank you.

Rating : T (I think!) Some language!

Spoilers : Series 8

Summary : Mac proves loyal to Harm…and a lot more!

Notes : NCIS make their appearance, and their presence felt, in this chapter. Harm's lawyer is in attendance too. At the end of the chapter is another scene where I don't have access to the exact dialogue, so it's time to 'wing it ' again.

* * *

Thanks to all who have read, reviewed and commented, and especially: **jtbwriter, cbw, BlueJay, froggy0319, skyefire, daisymh, Manda, Lynnp, aserene, alix33, JAGfreak, JamieAKAaclassyone, Mey80 **and** angie aka slaya

* * *

****JAG Headquarters**

**Two days later**

Harm glanced up as the Admiral walked toward him through the bullpen. Moving to attention, he was waved down before Chegwidden had even reached the door to his office.

"Rabb, I need you to come to the conference room, ASAP. NCIS are here, and they have some new evidence."

"Evidence, sir?" Harm felt his skin go cold. _Mac! He needed Mac! _To hell with wondering why he suddenly felt the need for Mac's support – he was a senior Naval officer, for God's sake! – he just needed her presence by his side.

"Now, Commander…" Chegwidden muttered as he walked away, heading for the conference room himself. Harm mentally shook himself, and then made to follow the Admiral as ordered. Closing his office door behind him, he searched for Mac in the bullpen, but came up empty. Harriet walked over to him, her face betraying nothing, but her eyes saying _everything_.

"I'll find the Colonel, sir."

"Thank…thank you, Lieutenant. I'd appreciate that."

"Not a problem, sir."

Harriet watched as Harm walked away, and then turned to her self-appointed task.

**JAG Headquarters**

**Conference Room**

**Same Day**

The 'evidence' lay at the center of the conference table in an officially sealed bag, surrounded by three NCIS agents, the team headed by its enigmatic leader – Gibbs. Also present was Harm's defense counsel, Lieutenant Commander Coleman. The Admiral stared at the object in question as if he could make it burn to ashes just by looking at it, and Harm was wishing he could do just that!

"Damning, isn't it, Commander?" Gibbs spoke up then, looking from the cover on the table in the evidence bag to Harm, then letting his gaze wander around to the Admiral, Coleman, his own two associates, and back to Harm. "Do you have anything to say, Commander?" Gibbs pressed, his voice still deceptively quiet, but insistent nonetheless.

"I've advised my client to say nothing at this time…" Faith Coleman felt obliged to say something. Gibbs' gaze left her flustered, and because of that she committed the ultimate gaffe; she assumed facts not in evidence. Yet. Neither had she had time to confer with Harm. He had been the last to enter the room, and by the look of surprise on his face, it was obvious to all that he hadn't seen the woman before she declared otherwise.

"I'd say you've said more with that statement than I could ever hope to get out of the Commander, Lieutenant." Gibbs' words were dripping with sarcasm, and patronizing to say the least, but while Coleman mouthed a belated apology to Harm and the Admiral, Harm remained silent, and brooding. He still wanted Mac there with him, beside him, but he could – and would – stand up to Gibbs himself.

"What exactly is it that you have in the bag, Gibbs? All I see is a cover; rather battered, and filthy to say the least, but what does it have to do with me?"

"Oh, that's an easy one to answer, Commander. The cover in the bag has a name on it. Mr DiNozzo, would you care to enlighten the Commander…" Gibbs walked around the table, stopping as he reached Harm's side, waiting for the reaction as Tony DiNozzo gave him the noose to hang himself with.

"DiNozzo? What're you waiting for?"

"Yes, boss. Um…Commander, the cover was found on the banks of the Potomac. It's yours; that is, it has your name inside the rim. I can show…" DiNozzo stepped up to pick up the evidence bag, but Harm's voice stopped him in his tracks.

"I'll take your word for it, Gibbs. So, what do you intend to do now?"

"Now? I intend to get you back in the Brig, Commander, and then I intend to throw the book at you."

"You're not entitled to conduct my court-martial, Gibbs. I'm the lawyer here, so I think it's fair to inform you that I know my rights, and I know the facts, and I know I didn't kill Lauren Singer, or her unborn child." Harm's comment wasn't lost on Coleman, and she remained silent as he spoke, her head bowed. The Admiral gave her a cursory glance, making a silent note that he would call her into his office at a later time, and rake her butt over the proverbial coals. Given her rank and experience, the mistakes she had made so far were those of a first year law student, not a reputed Bar graduate!

"And I know that you're actually facing charges as a double murderer, Rabb. A fetus is considered viable from the moment of conception, so pending proof of pregnancy which we undoubtably have, you killed two people the day you threw the Lieutenant's body over the bridge."

"And you're grasping at straws, Gibbs." Harm turned to face the NCIS agent, his height giving him some authority, but not much. Gibbs was not an easy man to belittle. As the two men stood face to face, much as they had in the NCIS interrogation, Harm's cell phone rang. When it wasn't answered the first time round, it started again, and Chegwidden stepped up between the two men.

"Commander, take the call."

"Admiral, I have the authority in this room!" Gibbs protested, but Chegwidden stared him down.

"I am the JAG, these are my people, and I give the orders around here, Special Agent Gibbs. I appreciate this is your investigation, but I don't see how allowing the Commander to take a call is going to stop you from arresting him again. So, in the interests of détente between our offices, I would advise you to back off. The Commander will return to the room as soon as he has taken the call, won't you, Commander?"

"Aye, sir!" Harm had already accepted the call by pressing the relevant key, and Mac heard Chegwidden's voice instructing Harm to _'take the call, dammit, and get your six back in here ASAP!'_

**Outside the Conference Room**

"Mac?"

"_**I heard. What've they got, Harm?"**_

"Where are you?"

"**_On my way in from Bethesda. I've been interviewing a client. Harm, what's going on? Harriet said it was urgent."_**

'_Bless you, Harriet!' thought Harm._

"Mac, NCIS say they found my cover on the river bank. I'm being taken back to the Brig, and being charged with the death of the baby too."

"**_How in hell…?"_** Mac began, her voice rising so much that Harm could hold the receiver away from his ear and still hear her voice! **_"Never mind! I'm on my way back, Harm. Don't say anything!"_**

"Hurry, Mac. Even I'd convict me on this evidence!"

"**_Harm!"_** Mac groaned, then laughed softly at the poor joke. Harm spoke again.

"I'm waiting, Sarah."

"**_I'll be there."_** Mac hung up before Harm could say more, and he was left looking at an ended call. With a deep sigh he closed the cell phone and dropped it back into his pocket, returning to the Conference Room. As the door swung closed behind him Harm watched DiNozzo walk to him, a set of handcuffs dangling from his right index finger. Both men eyed each other, and then broke into similar grins. With a shrug, Di Nozzo went around Harm to place the cuffs on his wrists.

"Is that really necessary, Gibbs? The Commander isn't some ignorant tramp, he's a highly decorated Naval officer, who I believe has given you little or no reason to fear him as a flight risk."

Gibbs laughed. "Funny you should say that, Admiral. I've had occasion to read the Commander's jacket, and he's been _spectacularly_ unlucky when it comes to flying, considering his undoubted reputation in the air."

"Your point is?" asked the Admiral, placing himself between his senior officer and the NCIS agent.

"He'd actually be a very _poor_ flight risk, considering his record. Now _that's_ funny," Gibbs laughed as he spoke, and it took Chegwidden's utmost to restrain Harm from decking the agent for his arrogance. It was becoming even harder for Chegwidden to restrain himself from doing the very same thing! Gibbs nonetheless waved off DiNozzo, who gave Harm another knowing look and went to stand beside the third party in the NCIS team, Agent Viv Blackadder.

Harm glanced from Gibbs to the Admiral, wondering what would be next. If they could just stall until Mac arrived…

"Your sense of humor is in poor taste, Gibbs, but that's beside the point right now. What exactly do you have in the form of evidence? I mean, I know you have a cover, but although the Commander takes your word for it, I'd like more proof."

This time it was Viv Blackadder who picked up the sealed plastic bag, and handed it to Chegwidden. Her expression was unreadable, as was his, but there was no doubt at which point the Admiral realized just what he was looking at. With a shrug of his shoulder he replaced the bag on the table and turned to look at Harm.

"It's yours, Rabb. I don't know how, but I trust the Colonel will be able to shed some light on this. I don't think for a minute that there is any connection between you and the death of the Lieutenant, but…" the Admiral's voice stopped as the door to the Conference Room opened, and Mac stepped inside, Harm's current cover in her hands; the very one she had placed on his head that morning, at a rakish angle, as they had left her apartment. With a laugh he had removed it, twirled it deftly on one finger, and replaced it with precision as it should be worn.

"Sir, I'm sorry for the intrusion…" Mac began, coming to attention as she waited for Chegwidden to speak.

"Not a problem, Colonel, so long as you have something productive to add to this conversation?"

"I do, sir. If I may?" Mac waited to be set at ease, and on the Admiral's nod she turned to face Harm, ignoring the others in the room completely. This was not missed by the Admiral, and he smiled to himself at the audacity of his second senior officer to snub the head of the NCIS team in such a manner.

"Colonel, this is out of your hands this time," Gibbs began, but as a Marine reservist he recognized the authority in the look Mac gave him. With a silent, submissive nod, he backed off. Turning back to Harm, Mac saw the look of panic in his eyes. Deciding to break with protocol, and be damned, she addressed Harm personally.

"Harm, do you recall a time when you left your cover where it could have been taken by someone else?"

At that moment Coleman decided to rejoin the conversation. It was the wrong moment, she acknowledged that even as she spoke the words. "Commander, I advise you…" she began, but as three pairs of eyes focused on her with such venom she backed down immediately, and slumped into the seat behind her.

Harm, as though the past moment had not occurred, took another moment to think and then shook his head.

"Not while I've been out on duty; I'm either wearing it, or carrying it. I only put it down when I'm here in the office, or off…duty," Harm's voice lowered as he looked at Mac. It was a look that excluded all in the room but the two of them. At the same time they both murmured one word. A name. "Lindsay!"

Gibbs gave DiNozzo a discreet nod, and the younger man placed a polaroid shot on the table, next to the evidence bag.

"Commander Theodore Lindsay, late of the SecNav's command, and former acting JAG, right?" Gibbs looked directly at Harm and Mac, and the Admiral admired their restraint as they returned the look with a cool disdain. Mac nodded, acknowledging the obvious. However, it was the look on Harm's face when he spoke up that had everyone – even Coleman – looking at him.

"_Son of a bitch! _He did it right in front of me!" Harm brought his attention back to the others in the room, and continued to speak, explaining to everyone just how Lindsay had been to pay him a visit during the audit on the department, placing his cover next to Harm's on the shelf near the door. Mac held up the cover in her hands, and the name on the inside rim was clearly visible. 'Cmdr T Lindsay, USN'.

Harm shook his head in disbelief at how close he had come to being convicted of a crime he did not commit.

"I never even knew!" he whispered, reaching out to take the offending object from Mac and turning to throw it in the trash can. DiNozzo intercepted his move, catching the cover in mid-throw.

"Sorry, evidence…" he murmured, adding in a more serious tone, "...but don't worry, when we're through we'll incinerate it."

"Good." The short response came from three people at the same time, all with the same vehemence, and no-one was surprised.

**JAG Headquarters**

**Admiral's Office**

Harm and Mac watched as Gibbs and his team left. That left the two of them, the Admiral, and Faith Coleman.

"Lieutenant Commander Coleman, your behavior during this debacle has been less than exemplary. You're a qualified professional, for God's sake, yet you've made mistakes at the level of a first year student! What in God's name were you thinking in there when you told Gibbs you had 'advised your client'? It was obvious to everyone that you hadn't conferred with Commander Rabb – hell, you hadn't even seen him since the first day of his time in the Brig!"

"I understand you're upset, Admiral, but…"

"But nothing, Commander! You failed your client. That's an offence to begin with, let alone me laying on the additional charges of ineptitude and downright laziness!"

"Laziness, sir? I beg to differ!" Faith Coleman faltered, however, as she saw Mac's features change into a look of disgust.

"Laziness, Commander, that stems from the information given to us by the IG's office. You've won your cases, yes, but with only a narrow margin in some and by default on the rest! The ineptitude comes in missing the ability to bail a senior officer out before he should even have gone to the Brig, and then for handing over verbal ammunition to someone like Gibbs!" Chegwidden paused to let his words sink in, and their full import to hit the young woman.

"What will happen, sir?"

"I'll deal with the charges personally. You can rest assured, I'll be following this matter, and I won't let it drop until I feel justice has been served to Commander Rabb."

"I understand, sir."

"I'm glad you do. Very well, I suggest you return to your own office now that the case has been dropped against Commander Rabb. You will be advised of t he next step. You might want to retain counsel of your own."

"Yes, sir. Thank you."

As Coleman started to leave the office, she turned back and looked at Harm. "I am a good lawyer, sir. I just…I don't know what happened…"

"I'm sure you'll _be_ a good lawyer someday; I just hope you learn from this experience."

"Aye, sir. Thank you."

With his office returning to a semblance of normality, the Admiral was in a benevolent mood.

"Commander, secure early. You're excused until 0800 Monday. Make sure you get plenty of…rest, and I expect you to be back up to speed by the start of the day. Business as usual."

"I…thank you, sir…" Harm was at a loss for words. The Admiral dismissed the two of them, with Mac preceding Harm out of the office, a disappointed look in her eyes, although her face remained impassive. At the last moment, however, Chegwidden called them back briefly.

"You might want to take the Colonel with you, as it's your share of cases she's been dealing with in your absence. Oh, and you might also want to acquire a new cover. You seem to be missing one, Commander. Dismissed."

"Aye, sir!" Harm came to attention and made a smart about-turn before guiding Mac out of the office in front of him, his hand possessively on the small of her back, guiding her toward her own office, and closing the door.

"Harm? What are you doing?"

"Collecting some files…any files! Mac, the sooner we get out of here…!" Harm prompted, smiling at her, but Mac put her hand up in mute protest. "What?"

"The Admiral dismissed us to _work,_ Harm!"

"I know that, and how long would it take you to bring me up to speed on my cases? Hmm?"

Mac began to grin then, Harm's smile infectious as always. They left the office together and made their way to their respective vehicles. As he watched from his office, Chegwidden smiled as the two red Corvettes turned out of the JAG parking lot and headed in the same direction.

_God help me, he thought, and began working on the task of keeping his two senior lawyers together professionally, now he knew they were together personally. _

**NCIS Headquarters**

**Interview Room**

**Same Day**

Of the two men in the room – one seated, one standing – only one was feeling pleased with himself. Only one had a story to tell. Only _one_ had the truth to hand. Commander Theodore Lindsay wasn't that man.

"Did you ever hear the story…" began DiNozzo, starting to get into the role of interrogator, and the two people standing behind the hidden screen groaned in unison. "God, I actually pity Lindsay," muttered Gibbs, and Viv Blackadder smiled in the darkness.

**Harm's Apartment**

**That Night**

"Did you know the Admiral was bluffing?" Mac's voice indicated the incredulity of finding out that her commanding officer had indeed bluffed Gibbs into believing he knew exactly what Mac would do when she entered the conference room. It was only after the NCIS team had left the JAG Ops floor that the former SEAL let slip casually that it was a good thing he trusted his senior officers to come up 'with the goods' considering the lousy situation Harm would have been in without it!

"I had no idea," Harm responded, just immensely pleased that the nightmare was over. Pulling Mac up against him as he leaned back against the kitchen island, she relaxed her body and just as he could feel almost every part of her against him, so she could feel a very insistent part of his body against hers. Standing for a few moments like that, in silence, Mac eventually had to move, and Harm gave her a very sexy grin, his tongue tip coming out to touch the edge of his top teeth before retreating inside as his grin turned into a full blown smile.

"You know, Sailor, that smile of yours should be classified as a lethal weapon," Mac informed him, unable to stop the moan of pleasure that came to her lips as he moved against her.

"I always knew you weren't immune," he whispered, a hint of smugness in his tone, and although Mac wanted to deck him for his arrogance, she admitted that same arrogance was as much a part of Harmon Rabb as his innate shyness. Lifting her head to his, her eyelids fell as their mouths met unerringly, lips gently rubbing together before Harm teased past Mac's lips to explore her mouth, giving way to a kiss that was more like a full-blown assault on her senses!

As playfulness gave way to passion, Harm lifted Mac up to him, her arms curling around his neck, her legs wrapping unerringly around his hips as he walked them both up the steps to his bed…

The End

* * *

**jtbwriter**

Hiya. Whoa, déjà vu! Because I didn't get to answer reviews last chapter, your comment about Gibbs was eerie! I didn't like Coleman first time round, so it was easy to write her as being so awful. As for the JAG family (AJ, Mac, Bud and Harriet et al), I wanted to write what was so lacking in the show!

**cbw**

I'm glad you enjoyed the first chapter. I wrote this pretty quick – the ideas came thick and fast! – but I've tweaked it a little here and there, and ended up with a 3-parter! The (slight) delay on this last chapter was the many reviews I've caught up on! Thanks for yours, and I'm really enjoying my vacation.

**BlueJay**

Thanks for the 'WooHoo!' – and stay tuned, more to come!

**froggy0319**

Quack! I'm glad you liked the start of this story, and thanks for your 'Whoo Hoo' too! This is why I write – I get to put Mac and Harm together as much as I like! I know you're there for the long haul – keep smiling, and thank you!

**skyefire**

Thanks for your support.

**daisymh**

Thanks for your support.

**Manda**

Thanks for your support.

**Lynnp**

Thank you! Praise indeed! Now, how do I find out about writing them a script for a reunion? ;o) Maybe I could write for that, you think? Hee, hee! Failing that, I'll keep writing for such wonderful people like yourself. Thanks for your support.

**aserene**

Thanks for your support.

**alix33**

You're pardoned! With a review like yours, it makes all my stories worthwhile! Thanks so much! I couldn't believe the JAG team gave in to the Admiral so easily, and ESPECIALLY Mac – see, you've got me shouting now! ;o)

**JAGfreak**

Thanks for your support. I love playing around with words (can you tell?) and I try to make the titles tell a 'story' on their own… it worked with this one! I've had so many wonderful reviews, not least yours!

**JamieAKAaclassyone**

Thanks for your support.

**Mey80**

Thanks for your support.

**angie aka slaya**

Thanks for your support.


	4. Conclusion

Title : Melted Ice

Author : Jaggie 107

Disclaimer : JAG/NCIS characters belong to DPB, CBS and Paramount. I hope all parties will allow me to have fun for a little while, and replace them all when I'm done. Thank you.

Rating : T (I think!) Some language!

* * *

Spoilers : Series 8

Summary : Mac proves loyal to Harm…and a lot more!

Notes :

Harm makes a trip to Kansas, but it's not just his past he's confronting…

You'll see I changed the spelling on Singer's first name; after I watched the episode again I realized I'd misspelled the name! Oops!

To Manic Penguin; thanks very much for the info on the Virginia laws on the fetus issue. I'll keep it for future reference!

* * *

Thanks to all who have read, reviewed and commented, and especially: **jtbwriter, cbw, BlueJay, froggy0319, skyefire, daisymh, Manda, Lynnp, aserene, alix33, JAGfreak, JamieAKAaclassyone, Mey80, angie aka slaya, Vid Z, prymtns, Manic Penguin, KJFlygirl87, starryeyes10 **and** BrittanyLS**

I know, I said it was 'the end', but one reader did ask for a tie-up between Harm and Lindsay, so here it is… then it's _definitely_ the end!

* * *

**JAG Headquarters – Harm's Office**

**Wednesday Morning**

"_You want to do what?"_ Mac's voice rose in volume, and Harm grinned at her expression, torn as she was between incredulity and anger.

"I've made a request to see Lindsay. I've got the weekend, as it's personal, but the Admiral has allowed me to secure early Friday, to make the flight. I'll travel on the red-eye Sunday night, and be back in the office on Monday."

"Harm…why do you need to see him? You were in the room during his court-martial. Wasn't that enough? It was for me…" Mac tailed off, recalling the robotic manner in which the former Commander Theodore Lindsay had sat through his trial. No visible emotion. Non-commital responses to questions. There was no doubt of his guilt, and he had bowed his head as the verdict had been read out. His only reaction at any time had been to jump slightly as the gavel had been dropped at the end of the proceedings. Throughout the trial, Mac recalled, Lindsay's wife had been the emotional party. As details were read out on her husband's behavior with Loren Singer, and his deep-seated hatred of Harmon Rabb that reached back as far as eight years before when Harm was just a Lieutenant, and Lindsay had been acting-JAG, her face had shown first her disbelief, then her disgust, and finally her acceptance that things had changed forever in her life. After the sentence had been given, Lindsay had turned to look at his wife, but all he saw was her retreating figure. Not once did she look back.

Harm watched the expressions cross Mac's face as she got to her feet and paced his office. When she paused to look at him with a question in her eyes he shrugged his shoulders.

"I just need to do this, Mac. I didn't get chance to ask him during the trial, but I need to know why he hated me so much. I know he did, that much was obvious. I even said as much to him when he came to see me during the audit."

"You did? I bet that went down well," Mac gave Harm and small smile, and he returned it with one of his own, reassuring her somewhat.

"I didn't see him much after the Admiral was appointed as JAG; we crossed paths so rarely from then on. Maybe the odd function here and there, polite conversation and all that, but nothing else."

"So, you really need to do this, hmm?"

"Yeah, I really need to. I'm not obsessing, Mac. It's just closure, you know?"

Mac nodded and turned to leave the room. As she got to the door she looked back over her shoulder.

"Okay, I do understand. You're still coming round for dinner tonight, right?" Harm grinned. Mac almost made it sound like an order.

"Yes, ma'am."

With a quick wave Mac left the room, and Harm settled back to working on his current case. As Mac had closed his door behind her, he wasn't aware of her heading toward Harriet Sims' desk.

"Harriet, I need a favor…"

**JAG Headquarters – Parking Lot**

**Friday afternoon**

"So, I'll be back Monday morning, and we have a date for Monday night. Somewhere special, your choice."

"My choice, huh? Could be expensive, Sailor."

"Not a problem," Harm countered, wishing they were alone so he could have one last kiss. If Mac's expression was anything to go by, she was wishing the same, and more! There was one thing they could do, without being accused of impropriety. "Permission to hug the Colonel?"

"Granted," murmured Mac, and put her arms around Harm's neck as he hugged her briefly. However brief, though, the gesture gave both some comfort, and as they released one another they grinned.

"_Parting is such sweet sorrow…"_ whispered Mac, and Harm laughed.

"Yeah, but what a reunion!"

"Get out of here, Rabb. You're terrible!"

"But you love me anyway…"

"Yes, I do…now, GO!"

"On my way." Harm climbed into his SUV and started the vehicle. Mac waited while he pulled back and put the car in gear and then she turned away and walked back into the building.

From a window above the parking lot AJ Chegwidden smiled. He'd overheard Mac's brief conversation with Harriet, and he had an idea that his Chief of Staff wouldn't be spending her weekend in DC.

**Leavenworth Military Prison**

**Kansas**

**Saturday Morning**

"So, Rabb. What is it exactly that you want from me? Forgiveness? Or do you want to hit me?"

"_Forgiveness?" _Harm rocked back on his heels, stunned by Lindsay's words. As he recovered from the momentary shock he felt his anger rise, almost driven to the point of striking Lindsay, and then he recalled Mac's words during his own trial_. 'Don't let him get to you, Harm…he's nothing.'_

If Lindsay was aware of the struggle going on inside Harm, he showed no sign, blithely continuing.

"Of course, that would end your rank promotions. You'd end your twenty at the same rank you are now."

"I very much doubt that, Lindsay, but that's none of your concern. And the last thing I want from you is forgiveness. I want to know two things, and then I'll leave you in peace to rot out your days here." Harm waved a hand to indicate the surroundings of the prison.

"Go ahead, ask. I can bet your first question is 'why me'?"

"Why her? Why kill Loren? After what we heard in court, the baby wasn't even yours!"

"Like you care, Rabb! Loren Singer was a thorn in all your sides. Yours, Mackenzie's, even the great AJ Chegwidden feared her. She had guts, you know?"

Harm had the grace to nod his head in acknowledgement. He had never particularly liked Loren Singer, and he often questioned her tactics, but he did respect her single-minded determination to succeed at whatever she wanted to do. He just despised her methods, often muttering that if she just applied the determination to succeed with a little more humility and a lot less aggression, she might find friends along the way.

"When did you two meet?"

Lindsay gave Harm a long look, and then began to talk.

"A year last Christmas, at the chapel. If I recall, you were with the Colonel, and Petty Officer…oh, what's her name…Coates, that's it! Yes, Petty Officer Caotes. Another one of your lame ducks, Rabb?"

"Jennifer Coates has more integrity in her little finger than you have in your entire, miserable body, Lindsay. You were determined to cause trouble when you came to JAG, but luckily the SecNav saw through you. Do you know who it was that finally put two and two together and realized just why you were doing your utmost to screw the Department?"

"Obviously not you, or you would have realized long before I got hold of your cover…it was ridiculously easy, you know?"

Harm bit back the bile at the recollection of being duped by the man in front of him. The truth had come out in his own trial, along with a nifty piece of forensics courtesy of Abby Sciutto in the NCIS lab, and Lindsey's deception had been brought to the attention of the investigators. From then on it had been easy to determine that Lindsay had met the ambitious young Lieutenant when she had introduced herself to him over a year before. He had courted her in the belief that she was attracted to him, a great boost to his ego, and in a mutual need, or greed for more, they had plotted together to break up the status quo in the JAG office, in order to further their own careers. Singer had produced the information, Lindsay had brought it to the attention of the SecNav in his damning report. Neither had been aware of a third party in the matter. Tracey Manetti, on a special investigation of her own, had learned of their duplicity, and made the SecNav aware of her findings. That was why, even armed with such a concise rebuttal, AJ Chegwidden had been surprised to learn that an official apology would be made to himself and his staff for the distrust and the inconvenience caused. He was even more surprised when the SecNav called Lindsay in to the meeting, and fired him on the spot. Chegwidden had done well to hide his surprise, and his satisfaction, and his total dislike of the disgraced officer. When Singer had found herself to be pregnant, she had contacted Lindsay to inform him that she was leaving DC for a while, and why. He had panicked, believing that she was going to tell his wife about their affair, and he had lunged at her, causing her to fall back, hitting her head against the railing of the bridge. Lindsay, always a weak man, had the opportunity to call for help, but instead had attempted to rid himself of what he considered a 'problem'. In the NCIS interrogation room he had been told that the child Loren Singer had conceived had not been his, which came as a great surprise. In the trial it became even clearer that Singer had not attempted to blackmail him. He had taken the money out of his account with the intention of giving it to her – a parting gift, to help with her 'child'. When she had refused it was then he had panicked, and after he had thrown her unconscious body over the rail of bridge he had returned the money to his account, believing that no one would be any the wiser to his actions.

Harm realized that one fact stood out about the whole sordid incident. Although Singer had colluded with him to further her career, by calling Lindsay when she was leaving DC she _was_ simply wishing to say goodbye to him.

**Holiday Inn Hotel**

**Kansas **

**Saturday Afternoon**

Harm pulled his rental into a space in the parking lot, near to the entrance of the hotel. Climbing out, he reached back in for the bottle of whisky he had bought on the way back from the prison, and then thought better of it. Getting drunk would give him some respite, but not much, and in all honesty he would much prefer to have Mac give him solace than a bottle. Except that Mac was back in DC, and he was here, alone, and it was only Saturday. He still had Sunday to get through, unless he could get an earlier flight. He decided he'd call from his room, check on flight times, and he might be able to surprise a certain Marine by turning up on her doorstep.

As he walked through the lobby of the hotel, the clerk drew his attention.

"Mr Rabb? I have a problem. Your wife asked me to locate a restaurant in town, but we have a convention going on at the moment, and the restaurant in question is fully booked. I wonder if you'd be happy to eat in your room, and I can have the restaurant deliver a meal."

_Wife? _Harm must have given the clerk an affirmative response, as the man nodded and smiled, and promised to get the matter sorted immediately. Who on earth…? But then Harm smiled. _Who else?_

Mac had fallen asleep on the bed in the room. Having taken the red-eye herself, heading for Kansas, she had discovered Harm had already left the hotel when she arrived. Deciding to arrange a meal for the two of them, whatever the outcome of his visit to Lindsay, she had enlisted the help of the desk clerk. In the meantime, she had decided to lie down and rest, just a little…

Harm's smile widened as he stepped into his room. Closing the door after himself, hoping the locking noise wouldn't wake her, Harm toed off his shoes and moved to the bed. Lying down, facing Mac, he lifted a gentle hand and brushed a lock of hair off her face as she slept. The movement stirred her though, and eyelids lifted slowly to reveal sleepy brown eyes.

"Hi," whispered Harm, giving Mac a soft smile.

"Hi," she returned, giving Harm a sleepy smile.

"Don't wake up yet, it's okay…close your eyes."

"Mmm," Mac murmured, her eyelids closing again, and then she burrowed into Harm's warmth, which he indulged wholeheartedly, putting his arms around her and pulling her into his body. As he felt Mac's body go limp again he knew that she had fallen back to sleep. It didn't take him long to follow her, drained as he was from the meeting with Lindsay.

**Later…**

"What're you thinking about, Harm?" Mac had looked up from her perch on Harm's chest, seeing him deep in thought, his eyes clouded.

"Just that we'll never know who the father of Loren's child was. Strange, isn't it? I could never really stand the woman in life, and yet there's a curiosity in how she lived her life now she's dead."

"There was something about her that put a person's back up immediately, but there were also times when you just knew she'd done something good, but it would ruin her 'image' if it ever came to light." Mac sighed and dropped her head to Harm's chest again, lying silent for a few moments, until Harm ruffled her hair and she looked up at him again. This time the look in his eyes was different.

This time they were clear, and knowing, and very, very dark…

"No more about Lindsay or Singer. We have a date for Monday night, right?"

Mac nodded, silent.

"And you're here till tomorrow night, right?"

Mac nodded, still silent.

"Good. So we can either hole up here and fly back on the red-eye as planned, or we can go back today, and spend all tomorrow together in at my place, or yours."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea, Sailor. I'd love to stay at your place, and I have a spare uniform in my holdall…"

"There's a but in there," Harm noted softly, and Mac smiled at him.

"Only a little one. We're already _here_, in a hotel that has nothing to do with JAG, other than you asked Harriet to book it for you. That's how I knew where you were," Mac murmured, kissing Harm's cheek as she explained her appearance. "And I've asked the front desk to arrange a table for dinner."

"Ah…yes, the table. The clerk at the front desk asked me to tell my _wife_ there is a convention in town. However, the restaurant in question will arrange a delivery, and we can eat in our room."

"Oh, that's wonderful! I'm so hun…" Mac stopped, suddenly realizing just what else Harm had said.

"Did I miss something? Did you propose while I was sleeping?"

"I was hoping you could tell me! I certainly don't recall proposing…" Harm began, and Mac pretended to bat his hand away.

"Harm! You don't think I'd delib..." Mac began, and then she grinned. "Harriet! Harriet knew where you were, and after I asked for the details, I bet she rang here and told them your _wife_ would be arriving later. Just wait until we get back to JAG! No wonder it was easy getting them to give me a key…" Mac paused as she realized Harm had drifted into other thoughts. "Harm?"

"I've always pictured the Rose Garden…" Harm mused, a smile tilting his lips, and Mac wondered what he was thinking. _Hoping_ it was the same thing she was thinking.

"_The_ Rose Garden? Where we met?" Harm nodded, meeting Mac's puzzled gaze.

"I always thought it would be the perfect place to propose, to you, when we…when I…got my act together…" Harm stopped, realizing he was stepping into an area in their relationship that he wasn't really sure about, but that he wanted so desperately. "I realize that there is no better place or time than now…here…" Harm paused as he saw the look on Mac's face. "Mac…_Sarah_…I don't have a ring to give you right now, but I want to ask you…"

"Harm…"

"_Will_ you…"

"Yes!"

"…marry me?"

Mac laughed softly at the expression on Harm's face. As she had responded he had raised an eyebrow, and finished asking the question, tailing off into silence as he realized he had the answer he wanted.

"_Yes?"_ He still had to make sure…

"Yes," answered Mac, her voice strong and clear, following the one word with a kiss full of promise, which Harm was quick to pick up on, and it was only the polite knocking on the door to announce the arrival of their dinner that interrupted them.

Once the dinner had been set out on the table in the room, Harm and Mac returned to their very private celebration!

**The End**


End file.
